ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chad Davis
|allytype = -- |eyes = -- |skin = -- |hair = -- |physique = -- |otherfeats = -- |strengthlvl = |end = }} Chad Davis is a character that was mentioned in the film, Iron Man 3. He was a member of the Extremis Soldiers who worked for A.I.M. under the command of Aldrich Killian. Appearance Chad is a semi-bald person with white complexion. He is a country American, and has blue eyes. Personality Not much is known about Chad Davis. Except that he served in the U.S. Military, and was kind hearted and disciplined. He was also determined to get his legs healed and would not allow his injury to suffice. He also has a country accent, implying he was a country person and that he lived in Rose Hill Tenesee. History Years Before Iron Man 3 Chad presumably grew up in Rose Hill, Tennessee and was injured at some point. Chad volunteered for the Extremis program to try to heal himself, but his body rejected the virus and when he returned home, he exploded, vaporizing himself and five other people. Not knowing the truth about his death, he was viewed as a suicide bomber by his hometown except his mother who believed him to be innocent. Iron Man 3 Investigating "The Mandarin" explosions, Tony Stark learns that Chad apparently committed suicide and created a similar explosion, killing himself and five other people. Tony investigates and realizes that something is wrong as the explosion, which was hot enough to flash-vaporize its victims, only left five shadows on the wall. Tony visits Chad's mother, who, believing he is there to get Chad's files from her as part of an appointment, is rude to him until he realizes there's a misunderstanding. Ellen Brandt arrives to get the files and she and Tony get into a fight in which Tony kills her by using Chad's dog tags to create an explosion that proves fatal to Brandt. Chad's files lead Tony to A.I.M. and after he hacks into its servers, Tony finds a recording of an interview with Chad who refuses to let an injury he sustained ruin his life and volunteers for Extremis. Tony realizes that Chad wasn't a suicide bomber but that his body rejected Extremis and caused him to explode. Quotes Answer's phone: "CHARLES DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Notes -My name is Chad H. Davis II, My uncle owned all the props set during the scene where Tony is calling pepper from the phone booth. The producers talked to me and eventually told me I would be in the movie. So now I'm in Iron Man 3. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic. Gallery File:Photo(740).png| References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Extremis Soldiers Category:A.I.M. Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Villains Category:Deceased Movie Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Pages Under Development